


The Tragically Hot

by Skybloodfox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank Anderson, Connor is a cop, Cop Connor, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Hank is sent by cyberlife, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, connor is so fucked, first date and everything, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Alternate universe where Connor is a human cop and Hank is an android sent by Cyberlife. Connor has a horrific daddy kink and is doomed. Also, fisting. Because why not.





	The Tragically Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my two week writing thing. I'm so tired.

Connor knew he was doomed.

He knew when he heard the androids deep rumbling voice behind him at the station: “Hello, my name is Hank. The android sent by Cyberlife.” Connor turned around, intending to find some plastic version of a twenty or thirties something imitation of life instead he looked, yes _fucking looked_ , up to a living wet dream of every one of Connor’s fantasies.

Hank A800. With chin length silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, a neatly trimmed beard, and hazel eyes, he was broad, strong, and Connor felt his knees weaken as Hank ran his eyes over Connor’s body.

“Are you alright? Your heartbeat is increasing,” Hank murmured.

Connor’s lashes fluttered.

So. Fucking. Doomed.

They were partners. Hank was a walking forensic kit. The man, android, whatever, was determined and focused. The first time Connor watched him lick a sample off of his fingers; Connor mumbled an excuse and fled for the bathroom.

It wouldn’t be the first time he jerked himself off in a dirty bathroom, imagining Hank and that almost pleased look on the androids face as he cleaned his fingers. Connor whimpered and slumped against the wall, trembling and just _needy_ to be underneath that weight.

So, okay, so Connor might have spent hours at work, home, wherever daydreaming about Hank. When he was home he’d lay on his bed naked and jerk his cock, sucking his own fingers and imagining they were Hanks. Sometimes it wasn’t enough and he’d roll over onto his belly, fucking himself on his fingers and moaning into his pillows.

He thought about buying a sex toy but the thought left a strange feeling with Connor. He knew he shouldn’t see Hank like he did, heck, he felt shame most of the time. Hank was a hard worker, and while his personality did allow him to ease into society, Connor knew that Hank faced his own challenges.

Which was why when he discovered the Android was basically living in the police station, he insisted on having him stay with him. He had a spare bedroom. He had lots of space.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

Seeing Hank twenty-four hours a day left Connor hornier then possible. He had to excuse himself, often fleeing to the bathroom in the middle of conversation with Hank for a quick hand job, covering his mouth to hold back his moans and groans as he knelt on the floor, chasing his orgasm.

And then, one morning when Connor was eating his breakfast, Hank sat next to him in the large sweater and sweatpants Connor gave him (they’d belonged to an old boyfriend of his), and everything went to hell.

“I’m worried about you.”

Connor slowly looked up from his bowl of cereal, blinking tiredly at the walking, living (sort of), daddy kink that was Hank A800. His LED was yellow, his jaw set.

“I’m okay, Hank. Just tired.”

“You’re lack of sleep is tied to your constant social media use,” Hank said dryly. Connor nodded. He did have a point. “No, I’m talking about your constant need to use the bathroom.”

Connor froze. He stared at Hank. His cheeks starting to warm under the intense gaze.

“W-What?” He finally squeaked when he could.

“I’ve noticed you repeatedly using the bathroom. I’m concerned you have a bladder infection or there’s something wrong with your prostate. I’ve arraigned for you to see a Doctor—”

“No!” Connor yelled. He waved his hands at Hank’s surprised face, his own burning red. “Hank, look, I’m _fine_. Okay! I’m not going to see a doctor—”

Hank frowned. “I have researched this, and many men refuse to see doctors for prostate problems leading to the belief it’s not masculine and thus increasing the chances for prostate cancer.”

Connor groaned. He pushed his half-finished bowl aside and hid his face in his hands. “Hank, I’m not sick. I don’t—that’s not, look I’m fine!” Connor flashed Hank a smile.

Hank’s frown deepened.

“I’m still concerned. If you don’t want to see a doctor then I insist you let me examine you.”

“What?” It was a squeak, a tiny mouse trapped in the back of Connor’s throat. He could feel his ears burning; everything felt like it was burning.

“Allow me to physically examine you. Otherwise I will continue to worry about your health.” Hank said plainly.

Connor isn’t sure how they left the kitchen and ended up in his bedroom. His back to Hank, his fingers shaking as he pulled off his t-shirt and cast it aside. He could feel Hank’s eyes on his back. How was he supposed to face him when he had a raging erection? His cock was so hard his teeth ached. When his hands fluttered to the waist of his pyjama pants, staring down at the tent of his pants, he hesitated, only to feel Hank’s large, _warm_ , hands rest on his.

Connor fucking whimpered.

“Don’t worry,” Hank rumbled behind him. “It’s okay.”

Connor swallowed, his mouth dry, dizzy, and let Hank pull his pants down for him. He shivered, trembling. He would not turn around.

“This will be easier if you bend over the bed.”

_Oh god._

Wordlessly, Connor knelt on the floor, grateful and cursing how low his bed was, the shaking worsening as he did as Hank instructed, careful not to reveal his erection as he hugged the bed. He startled when he felt Hanks hand rest on the small of his back.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” Hank’s voice was soothing and Connor whimpered again, his face burning with shame.

When he felt dry fingers move to touch his cheek he jumped, startled, and suddenly dry mouthed.

“Y-You need lube, or else, you’ll tear me,” Connor whispered, startled at how high pitched his voice was. “The lube, in the-the drawer.”

Hank made a confirming sound behind him. “That’s right. Unlike androids, humans aren’t pre-lubricated.”

A part of Connor’s brain shut down, closed the blinds, waved goodbye and bought a coffee farm in Costa Rica.

“What?” The words were a ghost as a slick finger slipped between his cheeks and pressed against the cleft of his ass.

Connor yelped, clenching down hard, but Hank was stroking his back like he was a startled animal.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I won’t hurt you, Connor. I’m doing this for your own good. You need to relax.” Hank murmured.

 Oh yeah, like that was helping.

“Just breath,” Hank soothed.

Connor swallowed, dizzy, and did as Hank instructed and bit the sheet to hold back his moan as Hank pushed in his finger. He had large hands, soft, but strong and Connor couldn’t help himself as he spread his legs, his hard cock trapped between his belly and the sheets, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out as a breathless whine as the finger pushed in deeper.

“Hmmm, not enough,” Hank murmured and pulled his finger free.

Connor sank against the sheets, his heart pounding, shaking and _hating_ how empty he felt, but also the rising guilt. He shouldn’t be using Hank like this; he needed to tell the truth to the android, but—

“ _Ahh!_ ” Connor cried as Hank slipped in not one, but two fingers into him. He shifted on his knees, trying to pull away but Hank’s fingers were relentless, lightly twisting and, _was he thrusting them_? He could feel those large fingers searching, spreading him apart, scissoring him open. Connor clutched the sheets, clawing at them and desperately holding back his moans only for Hank to mumble something behind him, Connor didn’t know what, before he pulled his fingers out and Connor collapsed against the bed, shaking aroused and uncertain of what was going on.

Hank’s fingers returned seconds later, slick, the same two and Connor couldn’t stop himself, he moaned, rubbing his cheek against the sheets. When he felt a third finger push into him, he tried to wiggle away but Hank’s other hand was holding him firm against the bed, stopping him.

“H-Hank, wait,” Connor whimpered. He reached back to bat at Hank’s hands.

“It shouldn’t be too far,” Hank murmured and Connor choked back a cry as Hank forced a third finger in.

“S-stop!” Connor cried out, his body taunt.

Hank instantly stopped. “Connor? Are you hurt? Did I tear you?”

“N-ngh,” Connor shook his head. He looked over his shoulder and gasped at the look on Hank’s face. It was tight, his LED flashing yellow and red. Connor licked his dry lips, noting the way Hank’s eyes seemed to focus on them. He swallowed and spoke, Hank’s gaze snapping up to his eyes.

“You-you have big hands,” Connor breathed, “just-just too much at once, let me relax? Yeah?”

Hank nodded. “Alright.”

Connor nodded, focusing on his breathing, focusing on the way Hank’s hands gently stroked his back. He felt himself slowly relaxing on Hank’s thick fingers, the pain turning to a slight burn. Hank moved his fingers and Connor moaned as they flattened inside of him and began to slowly push in and out. He couldn’t help himself; he couldn’t stop himself from lifting his hips or shifting backward, meeting Hank’s fingers.

His cock throbbed, he knew he was leaking. His sheets were going to be ruined. He rubbed his cheek against the sheets. He made a regretful noise when the hand on his back left only to gasp as more lube was poured over his puckered entrance. He could hear Hank’s fingers squishing with the sound of the lube and a shamed moan escaped his lips as the hand, now clammy, returned to stroking his back.

“There we go, that’s better, right?” Hank soothed and Connor nodded, groaning as he spread his legs wider, his cock aching, and his balls tight. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he also wanted Hank to keep touching him.

Instead he reached back and pulled on one cheek, spreading himself.

“Please, please, please,” Connor begged, not seeing Hank still or the way the androids LED light flickered from neon yellow to honey orange.

“I need to finish my inspection,” Hank said, his voice rough. Connor swallowed, lifting his head and staring ahead as he felt Hank’s fingers pull out before more slick returned. He shut his eyes when he felt Hank’s fingers return, pressed into a pointed shape like duck bill. He gasped, arching his back as Hank pressed his hand against his ass, smoothly sliding in at first. Connor let go of his cheek, raising and bowing his head, trying to pull away as Hank’s hand caught on the artificial callouses of his knuckles. A garbled sound escaped Connor’s lips but he lost all ability to speak as Hank pushed just slightly harder and he knew, _he fucking knew_ , Hank’s hand was in his ass.

Hank was saying something. He was mumbling but Connor couldn’t hear him. All he could hear was his heart beat and little _‘ahh, ahh, Haahh’_ sounds that slipped from his lips as he finally came.

It was the best orgasm of his entire life.

He sagged against the sheets, boneless, murmuring and nuzzling the blankets, a smile on his face.

And then Hank slowly twisted his fucking wrist, his fingertips tickling the soft inside walls of Connor’s ass, and electricity spiked along his spine. Connor gasped, jerking away before Hank did it again and Connor moaned low and achy.

“There it is,” Hank said, his voice rough and victorious. “Let’s make sure we do a complete examination, huh?”

The realization of what Hank was about to do to him finally leaked into Connor’s head and he looked over his shoulder in worry. “Hank, w-wait, you can’t— _ahh!_ ” Hank’s fingers, all five of them, were pressing, rubbing, stroking against his prostate.

Connor’s cock hardened and he cried out, squirming on Hank’s hand, clenching and squeezing, feeling spread open and filled and too much. He came with a short cry, his cock dribbling small spots of cum before he lay against the sheets, trembling and moaning as Hank’s hand stilled.

Hank moved behind him, shifting, and Connor mewled as he felt the Androids weight drape over his back, holding him in place.

“You know,” Hanks voice was against his ear and Connor swore his heart was going to escape his chest. “I’ve read that some humans are multi orgasmic. Are you one of those humans, Connor?”

Tongue heavy, lashes fluttering with wet, Connor’s voice was hoarse when he fumbled with a weak “ _I don’t know.”_

“Let’s see if you are, huh?” Hank pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear and Connor gasped, his eyes snapping wide. He wanted to speak, to grab his scattered thoughts but couldn’t, not with the way Hank’s fingers were fucking stroking and rubbing his prostrate. He moaned, drool tricking down his chin and onto the sheets beneath him as he jerked his hips back, rocking onto those digits, delirious as he came once more.

The night turned to a blur of moans and at one point Connor was on his back, his stomach, thighs and chest smeared with his own cum, panting like his lungs threatened to burst as Hank towered above him. He watched as the android bent and licked a wide strip of white off of his belly, nipping the flesh until Connor cried out. Hank sat back, a smile curling across his lips as he watched Connor’s skin turn red from the touch.

“You bruise just like I thought you would,” Hank rumbled but Connor couldn’t hear him.

All he could do was moan and whine and beg for Hank to fuck him: “ _Please Hank, please Daddy, Daddy, please,”_ Connor cried.

Hank laid on him, covering him and pressing him against the bed, his other hand going to tease Connor’s too-sensitive cock.

“Don’t worry, Connor, Daddy’s here,” Hank kissed his chin and Connor came again.

 

* * *

 

When Connor finally woke, he couldn’t move.

He let out a breathless whimper when he did try. He was on his belly, his limbs felt heavy, and his ass sore. He opened his eyes and caught sight of Hank sitting in the chair next to bed, a pleased smile on the androids face.

“I’ve made you bacon and eggs for breakfast. Do you think you can move from the bed?”

Connor whined.

Hank smirked, the smile turning dark.

“Oh, we are going to have a _lot_ of fun.”

 

 


End file.
